


Date Crasher

by Endlessly_Searching



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Date gone wrong, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I am back bitches, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, Wholesome, date, in a fun way, there do be some cursing, this is a gift to the best gc in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessly_Searching/pseuds/Endlessly_Searching
Summary: Without pause, the heavy wooden doors to the restaurant were pushed open, the host at the front perking up at the approach of a customer, the chandelier above shining down like an angel's glow on his savior.George blinked once or twice as the person came into view, a tall man, shaggy dirty blonde hair, atrocious piss yellow hoodie, and ratty black jeans.George worriedly glanced at the app, surely that wasn’t his date crasher.This man was wearing dumbass, crusty fucking, Nike sneakers in a restaurant that was far too high class for attire priced any lower than gucci. The property value had lowered immensely the second he walked through the doors.He was beginning to regret his decision.Or,George is on a bad date and needs and out, so he uses the popular app 'Date Crasher' and gets more then he expected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 227





	Date Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen quite a few fics with this AU/premise in other fandoms but I haven't seen any in this fandom, so thought I would make one. Let me know if someone has already done this idea and I'll credit them.
> 
> Oh yeah this is kind of gay.... I projected my gayness all over this.

George hadn’t thought he’d ever have to use it. Sure, he had been on his fair share of horrible dates, crazy parents, poor hygiene, dry conversation, concerning behavior, but he never thought he would have one bad enough to use the app. The only reason he even had it downloaded was because Quackity had downloaded it onto his phone as a joke. It was because he said he was going to try and start dating again, and he was notoriously bad with romance. Quackity thought it would be funny, telling him he was going to need it if he was to start his pursuit again. Though it sat there on his phone unused and undeleted because he really couldn’t be bothered to take the few seconds to nuke it from his phone. 

It was a simple app, usually downloaded in conjunction with dating apps like tinder or okcupid, it was called ‘Date Crasher'. The concept of it was quite funny, if you were ever on a bad date and needed an out it would connect you with the closest connected date crasher. Though George had seen it help with potentially dangerous situations with others, there was even a button to connect you to authorities on the app. People used it for various different reasons, what they considered to be a bad enough date to tap out and get help varied. 

But he’d never thought he’d have to use it, 

_Until now._

It was a damn nice restaurant, which George had planned to pay all for, and he was even wearing a suit, a fucking suit! Not to be narcissistic, but he knew he looked damn nice. His hair was slightly styled, the suit fit wondrously, it was even the one he had even gotten tailored. 

And his date? Mikayla, a pretty name for a pretty lady. They had been talking for a few weeks and seemed to have a genuine connection. They shared lots of interests, his love of coding, harry potter, pets, etc. And when he finally got to the restaurant and met her in person, she was drop dead gorgeous, she looked just like her picture. Even the people around them chanced a few glances at her. 

So what pushed him to reach slyly into his pocket, click on the unused app, share his location and request a date crasher?

Well as they were talking over their exquisite steak, Mikayla throwing her head back, brown eyes crinkling in mirth as she laughed, adorable dimples peeking out from hiding to grace everyone in sight, George realized one very important thing about himself. 

Staring at her beautiful complexion, gorgeous face structure, elegant low cut red dress, meticulously curled brown hair, and mostly importantly a personality that rivaled her looks, one vital thought occurred to him, 

He was in fact gay… 

Some may say, _very gay._

Did he know how to awkwardly explain to Mikayla that he did in fact just want to be just friends? No. Explain to his perfect match -well _near_ perfect, she was not his preferred gender- how he had unknowingly led her on? No. Did he want to explain that going on a date with her specifically had made him come to this realization that had been a long time coming? Hell no. 

So that’s why he kept glancing down at the phone in his lap nervously as the dot showing his date crasher approached his location pin. His foot tapping against the floor as he longed to be out of the situation so he could get a breather after his somewhat life changing revelation. This was awkward, so very uncomfortable, and George was cursing the gods for giving him this fate. Of all the times to realize this it was now. 

Thankfully, before he knew it, his phone had alerted him that his date crasher had arrived, his spirits lifting as he subtly glanced to the entrance of the restaurant. 

Without pause, the heavy wooden doors to the restaurant were pushed open, the host at the front perking up at the approach of a customer, the chandelier above shining down like an angel's glow on his savior. 

George blinked once or twice as the person came into view, a tall man, shaggy dirty blonde hair, atrocious piss yellow hoodie, ratty black jeans, and an expression set in stone not unlike his sharply carved jawline. 

George worriedly glanced at the app, _surely_ that wasn’t his date crasher.

Clicking on the picture provided of his date crasher, he was face to face with a lopsided smile of a man, freckles spattered across his face and wavy hair encroaching on his eyeline, which indeed and unfortunately, the same man. 

‘Dream’, was listed under his name for his profile information.

_What the fuck kind of name was that?_

George glanced back up in time to catch the man step up to the woman at the front, ears barely catching him ask her. 

“Is there a George Nfon with a reservation here?” 

_Aw shit. There was no way it wasn’t him now._

The woman who had in fact seated George, bless her heart, nervously glanced over at him and his date, which ‘Dream’ eyes like a hawk, had caught and before he knew it they were locking eyes over his unsuspecting date’s shoulder. 

They seemed to glimmer with mirth as they traveled across George’s face, and George raised a brow questioningly. George couldn’t deny, even from afar his eyes were pretty, capturing in a way that probably made people want to get lost in them. Dream broke the contact first to look down at the phone in his hand which George realized probably had his own profile picture. 

Quackity better not have set it to something stupid, _damn he should’ve checked that._

Dream’s eyes snapped back up, narrowing on George’s and his lips quirked up the slightest amount, George felt like he was being locked in on by a sniper. Then before George could blink he was stalking over to the table, the hostess yelling out a futile ‘sir!’ after him and drawing the attention of some of the patrons who had been peacefully enjoying their overpriced meals. 

George felt his heartbeat quicken as Dream took quick confident steps over to the table, his legs long enough to carry him much too fast across the restaurant. _Maybe this was a mistake after all._

Mikayla, noticing George had been staring over her shoulder silently turned around, eyes widening as she noticed the very underdressed man approaching their table with what appeared to be maniac intent. 

“Um-” She turned back to George, a nervous smile spreading across her face, _goddamn if only he liked women_. “He’s not heading over here is he?” 

Before George could respond Dream was upon them, a lot of the people around them side eyeing his apparel and out of place appearance in the fancy restaurant. It wasn’t hard as when he came to a stop at the side of their table, George could see just how tall and lanky he was, and his hoodie made him practically look like a highlighter. 

George felt his face flush at all the eyes directed at their table and felt regret overpower his every thought. 

This man was wearing dumbass, crusty fucking, Nike sneakers in a restaurant that was far too high class for attire priced any lower than gucci. The property value had lowered immensely the second he walked through the doors. 

“George!” He bellowed, voice bouncing off the multitude of fancy decorative pieces on the walls that surrounded them. 

George flinched, Mikayla’s questioning eyes snapping to George’s and mouth fell open in quiet shock. 

“Uh-” George began before being cut off.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Quickly Dream’s face turned red, fists clenched at his sides and eyes fiercely set on George with the rage of a hundred men. “You’re on a fucking date right now? Are you kidding me!”

_Oh shit I am gay, this should not be attractive._

“I’m sorry?” He questioned, trying to ignore the way his eyes wanted to trace every freckle on Dream’s face and memorize the way they cutely scrunched around his cheeks when he was angry. 

“You better be! And I can’t believe you’d do this on our fucking anniversary no less!”

George could hear the quiet gasps and murmurs from the people around them, watched the way Mikayla’s hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide in absolute shock as she watched the disaster of a scene unfold in front of her. 

This was not what he was expecting but damn was he really wanting to get out of here now, judgemental stares were burning into his skin. 

“Oh- Uh Oh my god!” He stuttered, trying to muster his non existent, one middle school drama class acting skills. “Honey-” His voice cracked awkwardly over the word, “I didn’t know you would be here!” The phrase poured tragically through his very fake scandalized voice, and he cringed. 

Ever so briefly Dream’s face scrunched, anger breaking like clouds after a storm for attractive amusement to shine through. George’s heart swooped before Dream was snapping back to his well acted anger, George could tell he had probably interrupted quite a few dates. 

“I can’t fucking believe you’d do this to me!” He turned to Mikayla who honestly looked like she was about to either burst out laughing or crying, or maybe both. “I am so sorry you got caught up in my _husband’s-_ ” George’s brows rose over hearing the word. “Actions. If you don’t mind I’ll be taking this asshole home to discuss filing our divorce papers.”

George sputtered as Dream directed his gaze to him, hand gesturing to the door with such animosity for a second he believed he really was a cheating husband. The mention of the divorce papers was totally uncalled for though, and George had an inkling this Dream dude was really enjoying playing this up. 

Not wanting to be a part of this train wreck any longer, George quickly scrambled for his wallet, pulling out more than enough money to cover the meal and graciously tip the staff and placing it on the table next to his unfinished steak. 

For a second he stared at said steak, considering. It was a damn good steak maybe he could-

“You are not taking your fucking cheating tainted steak home you _bitch_.” 

George’s eyes snapped up to him, totally caught off guard, mouthing the word tainted back at him in disbelief. That was _wildly_ out of pocket. Dream only gestured to the door more aggressively, foot tapping against the floor and radiating impatience. 

_There was no way this was happening._

Spurring to life George fumbled to shove his wallet back in his pocket, standing as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his seat. He came to stand next to Dream, looking up and seeing just how tall he was. If George didn’t know he actually hadn’t done anything wrong he’d be pissing himself. He looked to Mikayla one last time, muttering a quick sorry as he was led out of the restaurant behind Dream. 

He tried to ignore the burning stares and whispers of other’s there, shame fluttering at his stomach until they had exited and walked out of sight of the restaurant's windows. His heart was racing from whatever the hell that was, never having experienced such a public disaster. 

Luckily, Dream came to a stop at the corner of the street so George could take some deep breaths. Dream finally turned to look at George. George, unsure what he was expecting was weary for what he would say, but there was just a sheepish smile on the other’s face. 

The change of face threw him off guard. 

“Sorry about that, I tend to get a bit intense, but glad I could get you out of there.” 

Under the light of the street lamp George got a better look at Dream. He stood, slightly bent over, seeming much less confident than he had in the heat of the moment. He exuded a soft and genuine atmosphere which greatly contrasted the anger and frankly scary act he had put on just minutes before. 

“Well damn.” George said softly, turning his head up to look up at him. “I just wanted to get out of the date, not get a whole ass husband.”

Dream wheezed, _wheezed,_ nose scrunching cutely as he smiled. He seemed a bit apologetic as he looked down at George. “You didn’t specify how you wanted me to interrupt, I just assumed the worst and pulled out something I knew would guarantee to get you out. Most people don’t stop a raging husband from pulling his cheating spouse out of a date.”

George was fucking _endeared_. Not only was this guy cute but damn was he interesting. He could feel a warmth bloom somewhere in his chest, an itch to get to know his savior in crusty ass Nike’s. 

A small smile spread across his face as he decided to test the waters. “It was nothing bad, she was a nice girl.”

“I’m glad, sometimes there’s some creepys we gotta deal with.” Dream cleared his throat, eyes shifting down to stare at his feet. “Mind if I ask why you needed to use our services?” He quickly glanced up. “You totally don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable with that.” 

George smirked, glad the conversation played perfectly into his hands. “Nah, no crazy date here, I’m just gay. You know, the usual sexuality awakening people typically get over 120 dollar premium steak.” He threw his jacket over his shoulder, holding it confidently in his grip as he looked up at the other. “You guys must deal with that exact situation a lot, no?”

Dream paused and George waited with baited breath for his reaction. He watched as the cogs seemed to turn in his head and then realization dawned on him. His mouth opened in a small O, looking at George curiously. 

“Oh yeah that’s-” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “That would definitely be a reason to get out of a date.” George’s spirits fell for a moment before Dream met his eyes, a comforting smile on his face. “Oh yeah totallllly common too, everyone and their mother has a sexuality crisis at shitty expensive restaurants.” He said sarcastically. 

George felt bold, probably the grossly expensive wine he had drank getting to his head. He wanted to woo this guy, why? Some would call it a coping mechanism for whatever traumatic thing has just happened in the restaurant, but George was going to stick to calling it attraction for now and unpack all that later.

“So, you’ve experienced a sexuality crisis over your expensive steak?” He asked.

_Ohmgod please be in to men pleasebeintomen_

Dream chuckled. “Thankfully, no.” And just like that all George’s hopes and dreams went up in flames. “I haven’t experienced anything like that but uh-” George looked up, a small spark of hope still intact rekindling. “I’m uh bi so whoever I’m on a date with usually matches my type.”

And just like that George felt like he was soaring, unable to control the smile that broke out on his face. This guy was cute, interesting, and bi, what more could he ask for? Vaguely he wondered if this was a gift from god, perhaps an apology for making him realize his sexuality at 25 in a very unfortunate place and inopportune time. George began to debate taking the risk and asking him out right after whatever disaster had just occurred. 

“Lucky you, guess we can’t all have our sexualities crisis on a date.” George sighed, shifting on his feet. “But man, can’t believe my date was ruined by the gay agenda.” 

Dream fidgeted with a thread hanging from a hole of his jeans. “Well since your date was ruined, would you maybe want to uh, I don’t know.” He paused, glancing nervously at George. “Would you want to spend some time with me instead? Since you’re uh free for the night, and I happen to be as well.” He stumbled over his words, fidgeting more with the poor abused thread. “I think you’re pretty cool but uh it’s totally cool if you don’t. I mean we just met and uh-”

“Well.” George interrupted, his smile growing as he looked at the nervous guy in front of him. “Since my date was ruined, would you do me the honor of being my new one?”

Dream’s eyes snapped up from his feet to look at George, a slight flush blooming on his face like pink watercolor spreading on paper. George tried to ignore the thudding of his heart, and the quiet anxiety that brewed in his stomach. 

“I think that’s against the app’s TOS” He said matter of factly despite the smile on his face. 

George smirked, hook line and sinker, he just caught himself a man. “They don’t have to know.”

Dream smiled. “I see, so this is a ‘I won’t tell them if you don’t’ type of thing?” 

“Yep.” George popped the P. “So what do you say, uhh- Dream right? That’s what your contact said but I assume it’s not a real name.” His heart was racing and he was still riding off the adrenaline of what had happened in the restaurant, but he couldn’t help but feel like a magnet drawn to this stranger. 

Dream seemed to relax, halting his fidgeting and anxiety melting from his expression. “Nope it is actually!” He shrugged. “I know it’s unusual.”

George, already mentally deciding on where to enact fantastic date 2.0 -which would hopefully go over much smoother- motioned for Dream to follow him as he began to walk down the street. 

“Damn your parents hate you or something?” George muttered, letting it slip before he could stop himself. But as they walked side by side, his brain caught up with what he had said and his confidence screeched to a halt as he realized how harsh that was. “Oh fuck sorry.” George said, quickly cringing at himself. 

Dream only laughed, loud and unabashed. It was an alluring sound, unapologetically beautiful and unique. George’s heart warmed and he worried for his health, the things he found endearing from the other were nonstop and they had only just met. 

“You’re kind of an asshole, you know that?” Dream said, laughter calming though his comment was lighthearted and teasing. “Least my last name isn’t _Nfon_ , what the hell kind of name is that.”

They passed by a few stores by now, Dream not questioning where George was leading them but seemingly happy to come along for the journey. Luckily George knew the area well, so he knew the way to their destination. 

“Could be yours as well _honey_.” George teased, smirking at the other. “I mean we are married after all, or did you forget that small detail?”

Dream gently nudged his arm, pushing him a bit off the sidewalk teasingly. “Well we’re not married for long, with that kind of attitude.” The small touch was already leaving George feeling dizzy, but he tried to act unaffected. “I ain't wedding no filthy cheater.”

George laughed, looking up at him from the corner of his eye. They were walking side by side across the dark street, nothing but the moonlight casting a glow over them and the headlights of an occasional car passing. 

He was undeniably attractive, lovely built facial structure, long eyelashes, rugged jawline, strong bridge of his nose, freckles across his face and a whisper of them on his arms, and best of all, a personality that rivaled his looks. This night had truly taken a turn for the better, and George could barely believe it was real. 

“Maybe you’d reconsider after I buy you some ice cream?”

Dream’s face practically lit up at the suggestion, perking up in his steps besides George. God making him smile was too addicting, he already wanted to overdose on it. 

Dream hummed thoughtfully, oblivious to the absolute mess George’s mind was at. 

“Maybe I’ll reconsider signing the divorce papers.” He said coyly. 

George smirked, “Maybe?”

“If you throw your number in the deal I think all is forgiven.”

George laughed, completely thrown off by the smoothness of the other. He was intriguing, he had a pull about him that attracted George in a way he hadn’t experienced before. He may have been a stranger, but George could tell something amazing could come of this. 

“You got a deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write the date they have for a second chapter but idk. AnYwAY thanks to the gc, gc my beloved this for u beautiful people. If you like this check out my other work byeee.


End file.
